


Deep In the Devil's Den

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [93]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Magic, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Grant has come to the end, and joined the crowd.Continuing from Inky Black Sabbath.





	Deep In the Devil's Den

As the lift slowly descended, Grant struggled to escape the grasp of the Butcher Gang. Unlike the ones he'd had to fend off, these three looked more like their animated counterparts, and were even capable of speech.

"I kinda wish Bendy, Boris, and Alice were here," Charley said. "And before you say anything, the Dolls don't count."

"Why'd those galoots leave, anyway?" Barley whined. "I mean, I get that Alice is an angel, and they usually stick with the light, but Bendy and Boris?"

Edgar shrugged. The cartoon version of him didn't talk much, and that seemed to translate to real life.

Finally, they reached their stop, and the trio led him to a dimly lit room, dragging him before a statue of Bendy, much like the ones he'd seen around the studio, only larger. Above it was a banner, upon which the words "He Will Set Us Free" were written.

"He's here, Boss!" Charley called.

"Ah, good."

The web of ink that accompanied the ink demon appeared on the wall, as the demon himself strode into view.

"Block the door," he ordered. The three Toons instantly obeyed, releasing Grant as Sammy emerged from a pentagram on one wall.

"So, Cohen is finally here," the music director-turned-Prophet said.

"Indeed." Bendiphion cocked his head to one side. "Where are Allison and Norman?"

"Allison is keeping Cordelia busy," Sammy replied. "As for Norman..." He closed his eyes, focusing briefly. "Norman is on Level 14. Shall I--?"

"No," the demon said. "We have put Grant's Emergence off long enough."

Suddenly, the demon grabbed Grant and pulled him into one of the black puddles. To his surprise, it was much deeper than he expected. Furthermore, while it was dark and cold, it also felt strangely welcoming.

(BATIM)

"You feel it, don't you?" Bendiphion's voice echoed through the darkness. "The moment you stepped into this building, your dormant power began to stir. And once it starts to awaken, it cannot be returned to dormancy."

Placing a hand to his chest, Grant realized he could indeed feel something within him. Something dark and powerful, that yearned to be set loose.

"Joey Drew called back those who were aligned with the Darkness, in order to kill them and claim their power. Had you been a strong enough leaning towards the Light, you would not be here. Regardless, Drew is dead now--slain at the hands of two of his would-be victims, who chose to become my followers."

An image of Norman's headless corpse returning to life flashed before Grant's eyes. It was followed by one of him, now with a projector for a head and a speaker in his chest, gaining almost a foot in height and a decent amount of muscle.

"While old Norman Polk was unable to avoid being thrown down an elevator shaft, and having the magic ripped out of his corpse, I was able to resurrect him, giving him great strength in exchange for his loyalty."

The image changed to Allison emerging from an ink pool, glowing with an eerie light. She raised a hand, and small sparks flew from her fingertips.

"Allison Pendle, on the other hand, was fortunate enough to not encounter Drew before my servants found her. With my aid, she awakened her magic and became a Dark Witch."

A new image appeared of Allison donning a mask resembling a deformed version of Alice Angel's face, already clad in the angel's dress, a horned headband, and a halo-like hair accessory. Then, it shifted to Sammy--first emerging from a large ink pool as the inky madman who had tried to sacrifice him, then in his current form as Bendiphion's prophet.

"And most recently, Sammy Lawrence has proven his loyalty, and thus earned the title of Prophet, with the accompanying powers."

The image faded, leaving Grant alone with the demon.

"They, among others, have taken their place at my side. Now, it is your turn."

(BATIM)

"Close your eyes, all of you," Sammy warned.

The gathered followers immediately obeyed, for the moment they did so, a brilliant flash filled the room. A moment later, Bendiphion emerged with Grant. Cheers rang out from the crowd as the ex-finance manager, now restored to his prime, stepped forward.

"Grant Cohen," Sammy's voice rang out. "The Darkness recognizes and accepts you as one of its Children. Rejoice, and take your rightful place among us."

As the Prophet continued his ceremonial speech, Bendiphion gave a smile.

_And so, our ranks continue to grow_ , he thought. _Not to mention, another shall soon be anointed, once Allison is finished with her little game. I must wonder, however...what of those destined to tread the path of light?_


End file.
